LOST AND FOUND
by PamEargle
Summary: The Solo's take much needed time alone.
VERY sexy one-shot inspired by an amazing fanart. I wish I could provide a link, but FF does not allow it.

The book BLOODLINE has become a sort of life-line to those of us on TeamSolo ... At least until Ep 8 ;-) He is **not** lost.

* * *

She allowed herself off the Senate floor for more than a few hours, so they decided to take advantage of it. They explored a new, rather rustic planet, shopping, eating the local delicacies and learning about the locals. He relished these times and memorized every second of this special day. Tomorrow, they would even run a sublight together.

The suns were setting. It was a beautiful early evening. A gentle breeze rustled their hair as they walked back to their ship, his arm protectively around her shoulders, hers around his waist. The colors in the sky were glorious.

He loved her with everything he was. She encouraged him, she believed in him, she loved him as deeply as he loved her. She was the only family he'd ever had. How he - a lowly, worthless smuggler from Corellia - earned Princess Leia Organa as his wife, he'd never understand. They had been married almost two years now.

He watched her as she went inside. He prepared the outside of their beloved Millennium Falcon for the night.

When he was done, he pushed the button to draw up the ramp and hung his jacket on the back of his pilot's chair in the cockpit. His happiness turned to concern. He could have sworn he left his beloved blaster holster hanging on his seat at the helm, but it wasn't there. He loved that holster and would be very sore if something happened to it. What if someone had gotten on board? It bothered him mainly because his blaster was in it. Did he lay it in the small galley? He peeked around the corner and glanced at the counter space. No. Had it slipped under the massive control panel? He crouched to look under it. No. Just as he was standing up, he felt her presence. He turned his head and parted his lips to ask her if she'd seen it, but was rendered speechless at the sight before him in the doorway.

"Looking for this?" she asked.

Her brown eyes locked with his brown eyes. She felt his heart skip a beat and then begin to race. She watched his breath catch in his throat a couple of times. And she hadn't even touched him yet.

She'd done her hair in buns over her ears exactly the way she had it when they first met. She was wearing nothing but his holster across her hips and a short, white blouse with only one button done at the indention between her breasts. The blouse was falling off her left shoulder and her left hand was resting high on her thigh, dangerously close to the place he was going to be for the rest of the night.

He started towards her. She was in trouble of the most exquisite kind and her own heart began to race in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response. He held her against him as he walked with her down the hallway to the small bedroom. She kissed his neck just as they crossed the threshold. He kicked the door closed and flopped them on the bed amidst her giggles.

He wasted no time in removing his holster, letting his hands do some talking to her waist, hips and abdomen along the way. He unsnapped the loop above her knee last and carefully set it aside. He undid the button on her blouse next, filling his hands with her breasts. Unable to hold back anymore, he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was deep, passionate and long.

She had begun working at undoing his waistband. It meant they had to pull away. It was a minor inconvenience because once he was fully unclothed, their ultimate goal could be achieved. She sat up and discarded the blouse, watching him intently. Once he shed his cloths, he grinned as he crawled over her, easing her onto her back again. He hovered above her, their eyes locked. She parted her legs and drew him down on top of her, arching firmly up against him. She offered her lips again which he took hungrily.

She would never want another man like this. Judging from his reaction to her, he would never want anther woman. He found his holster on her, but he found himself inside her. Literally AND physically at the moment.

No matter what the future held, their feelings for each other would stand the test of time...

... And they had.


End file.
